


10 HOTTEST TIPS FOR EXPECTING PARENTS!!!!

by bleachedhornee (horneevee)



Series: The black husky and white cat [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Ichigo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Male Lactation, Kuashiji Yachiru, M/M, Mpreg, Unnamed Kuchiki Clan Advisors, abarai renji - Freeform, background Zaraki Kenpachi, kuchiki rukia - Freeform, kurosaki ichigo - Freeform, omega byakuya, slight slut shaming, slight vommiting, vague references to past non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horneevee/pseuds/bleachedhornee
Summary: Byakuya dealing with the consequences following CLICK HERE!!!! HOT MILFS IN YOUR AREA WAITING FOR YOU!!!!
Series: The black husky and white cat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	10 HOTTEST TIPS FOR EXPECTING PARENTS!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracon_bacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracon_bacon/gifts).



> gamayuglagay (gracon_bacon) THE EDWARD TO MY ALPHONSE, MY DEADBEAT FIC BABY DADDY. I MIGHT NOT HAVE LOST MY BODY AND YOU STILL HAVE YOUR LIMBS INTACT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!! Also thank you PhiloSophia and everyone who i dmed this fic to for staying with me while my deadbeat fic baby daddy abandoned me with minimal child support except occasional bukkakes. 
> 
> *Quotes* are quotes I lifted off straight from the manga scanlation of bleach chapters by manga-rain and mangastream. **Quotes** are quotes slightly editted from the manga scanlation of bleach chapters by manga-rain and mangastream to fit the story better.

**Byakuya POV**

Byakuya closed his eyes, bracing himself to remain upright with Senbonzakura’s spiritual pressure as his opponent faded away.

_ His limbs felt as though they were going to collapse, was it all from the strain of keeping himself upright with only one limb? As if the post battle fatigue wasn’t enough, the familiar churning in his abdomen and burning in his throat once again flared it’s head. Perhaps he should really take the advice of his fukutaicho and apply for leave after Aizen was defeated. _

He exhaled slowly as he felt the steady thrum of spiritual pressure from his blade rush into him invigorating his sluggish limbs and reducing his discomfort. Then, he turned towards the Fourth Squad’s Fukutaicho, hurriedly directing her towards the injured healer and his sister.

He relaxed as he watched Rukia’s chest rise faintly as a faint green glow emitted from the healer’s hands. 

_ He got here in time. His sister was in the best hands that she could possibly be. _

However the nausea in his abdomen had yet to cease. He rubbed his abdomen gingerly leaning his head against the ice leftover from Rukia’s battle. 

_ He should have brought some candied ginger to settle his stomach which was more often upset than not these days. _

He jerked, his throat tightening at the faint weight of that oppressive spiritual pressure he felt during  _ that battle  _ surface. 

_ A white mask, those maniac yellow eyes, the most intimate pain he ever experienced… _

He shook his head.

_ There was no use thinking about what could happen without preparing for it.  _

His hands shook and he turned to Rukia who was still in the middle of being healed.

_ At the very least it seemed as though Rukia’s most grievous wounds were closed up. He  _ **_might_ ** _ be able to hold  _ **_him off_ ** _ in the span of time she needed to flee to a Garganta. _

Then, Aizen’s voice boomed over Hueco Mundo announcing that they were sealed in this forsaken place now.

He swallowed, his heartbeat drummed in his ears.

“Kuchiki Taicho, I will now heal your wounds.” He stiffened as the Fourth Squad Fukutaichou spoke beside him. 

_ When had she finished healing Rukia and the other healer and walked over to his side? _

He nodded and a warm light enveloped his injured leg. The constriction at his throat finally easing as  _ that spiritual pressure vanished. _

Then Kurosaki Ichigo’s and Rukia’s spiritual pressure flared before fading as though they were losing an intense battle.

“The wounds have been healed.” He thanked her.

Then he broke into a run using shunpo, hoping that he could make it in time. He exhaled at the sight of Rukia alive before continuing to make his journey over to where Kurosaki Ichigo’s spiritual pressure emanated.

_ Yet another debt he owed Kurosaki Ichigo. _

He came just in time to fire Sokatsui at that massive fist wrapped around Ichigo.

Then, he exhaled a breath that he didn't know that he was holding as he looked down into Ichigo’s  **brown** eyes.

*“Son of a bitch, the hell’re you doing jumping in first, get back.”* Kenpachi growled

He didn’t even deign to look at that  _ savage. _

*“I arrived here first. You are the one that should learn his place.”*

He watched Kurosaki Ichigo exclaim his surprise.

*“Fall back, Kurosaki Ichigo”*

He sighed, as Kenpachi butted in trying but failing to coerce Kurosaki Ichigo to retreat before resorting to brute force.

_ These alphas…  _

Kenpachi went flying as a giant fist crashed into him.

_ Oh well it looks like he needed a higher level Kido to deal with that Arrancar.  _

He put out a hand to forestall the teen from engaging in the brawl. 

_ If his peer could not hold up against such a weakling, he was not worthy of his post. _

*“I thought I told you to fall back, Kurosaki Ichigo.”*

*“Byaku-”*

He quashed his omegan urge to croon at being so intimately addressed.

*“You have no business here, hurry and disappear to the human world.”*

Kurosaki Ichigo immediately rebutted.

He opened his mouth intending to shoot that argument down, only for Mayuri to enter the conversation.

_ Well at least one half of the teen’s argument was rendered moot. _

He watched as Unohana volunteered to go with Kurosaki Ichigo, only for the teen to insist on defeating that Arrancar by their side.

He stomped hard on that budding warmth in his chest at the teen’s concern for him.

**“One such as yourself, does not possess the skill to be of use to the Gotei 13 Taichos, your duty is to protect that town. Go, you are the substitute shinigami of Karakura town.”**

Finally, Ichigo agreed.

_ Well he better ascertained that madman’s real intentions, he had no desire to be strapped to a dissecting table. _

*“Why did you stay here Kurotsuchi Mayuri”*

_ Was he hearing that madman express faith in Kurosaki Ichigo? _

*“Hey Kuchiki Byakuya!!! This one’s done for!!! I’m leaving the rest to you!!!”* yelled Kenpachi.

_ Time passed in a flash, between throwing verbal and physical jabs at his Kenpachi and dodging and throwing attacks at the Arrancar. _

He stabbed his sword into the floor feeling the nausea returning. The ground he was on swirled and he crumpled to the floor retching as hot acid burned through his throat.

Faint shouts reached him as he succumbed to the darkness stealing over at the corner of his eyelids

**Isane POV**

“Kuchiki Taicho, fainted due to overexertion of his spiritual pressure.” Isane stated her report to the concerned shinigami.

“Ttccchh he barely did jackshit when we were fighting.” Kenpachi muttered.

“Yeah, Isane, My taichou has fought stronger opponents and came away still standing with worse injuries, how could he have collapsed from this?” Renji asked.

_ To be fair, it does take a fair amount of spiritual pressure to sustain a pregnancy, so it is not surprising that he overexerted his spiritual pressure by fighting 2 espadas _

All eyes turned to stare at her.

“What do you mean that my taichou is pregnant?”

“What do you mean niisama’s pregnant?”

Rukia and Renji yelled simultaneously. 

“Ken Chan, what is pregnant?” asked Yachiru

_ Shhiitt did she muse aloud again? _

“Tttccchhh, he got fucked by some alpha and now has a mini him inside.” Kenpachi explained.

Kuchiki Taicho groaned and Renji, Rukia and Yachiru rushed to his side, he blinked a few times before bracing his hands to sit up.

**Byakuya POV**

“What happened?” asked Byakuya.

“Ken Chan said that you got fucked by some alpha and now have a mini you inside.”

Byakuya’s eyes widened, only decades of noble etiquette training kept him from gaping like an idiot.

“Nii sama, we’ll find the good for nothing that impregnated you and feed him his balls.”

“Yes Kuchiki Taicho, I’ll help Rukia, I swear I’ll help Rukia bring that rake to justice”

Byakuya looked over at their earnest faces, his lips twitching at their sincere declaration.

An image of Rukia and Renji chasing after Ichigo with their zanpakutos appeared in his mind and he bit his lips till the taste of iron flooded his mouth to stop a bout of hysterical laughter.

Byakuya rubbed his stomach, a migraine forming behind his eyes as he contemplated his options.

_ There really wasn’t a point in aborting the fetus now with this many people privy to his pregnancy. If he were to get an abortion at this stage, he’d probably stir up more talk. _

_ Wait, there could be some advantages. This could be the solution to his unwanted omiais. No respectable noble suitor would want to court a whorish omega that spread their legs for a knot without so much as a bond bite or even a scent mark. Moreover, that also meant he now had an heir which eliminated the need for a marriage. _

He turned to Isane, “Kindly arrange for any necessary prenatal checkups.”

Post Return to Soul Society

Byakuya watched as the hell butterfly landed on his hand. He closed his eyes as it issued an imperious command for him to report immediately for a clan meeting.

He resisted the unbecoming urge to roll his eyes.

_ How did the information reach them so fast? He didn’t even have time to wash the grime and dirt from Hueco Mundo, let alone fortify his nerves for a trying clan meeting. However given the tone of the message that was delivered by the hell butterfly, this was a meeting that he could not afford to postpone. _

He picked up speed and reached his destination only to see Rukia seated in a corner.

_ Why was Rukia in this meeting? None of his advisors have ever deigned to pay Rukia any form of attention since her adoption let alone invite her for a clan meeting _

“Now that the clan head has arrived, we can move forward with the meeting” A senior advisor announced.

He bowed to the members present and seated himself.

“It is detrimental to the Kuchiki clan honor to have a clan head liable spreading your legs for any Rukongai filth that bears a passing resemblance to your late wife. Now you’ve been impregnated like some common whore” sneered Senior Advisor Hikaru. 

Then, he turned towards Rukia.

“You Rukongai mongrels really must contaminate the Kuchiki bloodline. Now you have to render our head unmarriageable. Know your place Rukongai filth.” Hikaru yelled at Rukia, spittle flying in her face, his hand reaching out as though he wanted to grab Rukia.

The fury that was simmering inside Byakuya finally boiled over and he released the tight lid he kept over his spiritual pressure. The advisor fell to his knees cowering, he released even more darkly satisfied as the sour odour of the advisor’s fear reached his nose. Subtly Byakuya shifted so the Senbonzakura was right in Hikaru’s face.

“That advice fits you far better. You are but a branch family member, with blood relations so tenuous to me that you might as well be a retainer. Yet you dare to show my sister such disrespect. Regardless of her origins she is still a member of the main family. You are nothing but a turtle wallowing in a filthy pond that mistakes his round shell for the moon.”

3 months post Return to Soul Society

_ There were pros and cons to his pregnancy. The worse that he had to deal with were definitely the physical changes that came with pregnancy.  _

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. As he reached his last trimester, the changes to his body had become much more evident. His body was softening, his formerly muscular waist had lost some definition and his chest had become more rounded. Much to his distress the dull ache in his chest definitely heralded that he was lactating. Fortunately his death glare and expensive scent blockers could keep most of his alpha suitors away. When it came down to a brawl, there were none that could defeat him anyway. 

_ Fortunately those that could defeat him were uninterested in his hand anyway. For Shunsui’s flirtatious behavior, there would never be another omega for him other than Ukitake.  _

The whispers and stares that followed him were unpleasant but  _ well it wasn’t like he never dealt with them before after marrying Hisana. However that was preferable to wasting his time away trying to maintain a semblance of decorum as he was paraded in front of incompetent and sheltered nobles to fawn over.  _

_ His advisor’s disapproving looks were amusing. If the knowledge of his spawn’s parentage ever reached them, his advisors would fall over themselves grovelling if they found out that the sire of this child was none other than the Savior of Soul Society/son of the esteemed Shiba Taichou. Though as amusing it was to imagine their faces at that, he’d rather not drag Kurosaki Ichigo into the mess. _

_ But it was good that Kurosaki Ichigo had lost his powers, he was never meant to be part of Seireitei let alone deal with this treacherous nest of vipers.  _

Then, he reached for his hakama and kimono, covering up his changing body as he proceeded to get ready for appointment at the fourth division.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> OK PLEASE GIVE COMMENTS!!!! PPLLLEEASSEE!!! I NEED THAT EXTERNAL VALIDATION PPPLLLSSSS!!!!!! KUDOS DON'T COUNT!!!! KUDOS<<<<


End file.
